


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：据说曾经是这样

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 只是一个段子！这个脑洞居然来自我的梦，有些地方合理化一下。和《起床小事》一个世界观，诺克提斯死后来到了7的世界里，和克劳德相恋。23岁克劳德和恢复20岁诺克提斯。但因为距离水晶太远，而魔力很容易消耗，能力使用过度就会削弱身体，所以诺克提斯在此次战斗里身体不支，水晶为了保护他透支的生命力将他变小，封存记忆，为了让他慢慢恢复。他变回了5岁的时候，但唯独记得克劳德，不过也只有零星半点。不过其实水晶的力量传送给他足够后就能治疗他，他也就可以变回来了，不过克劳德他们不知道，开始的时候搞不懂，很担心他恢复不了.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：据说曾经是这样

当诺克提斯从天空坠落时，萦绕在他周身的幻影剑就和破碎一样迸溅出银色的星光随即消失，唯独剩下生命力透支的王子如流星般从未打倒的怪兽身前掉落。  
他毫无意识，没注意到暴怒的怪兽俯冲向他，也没注意到试图从包围中脱身前来营救他的克劳德。他毫无防备的冲着屋顶的钢架砸去，仿佛他在撞上前已经失去了呼吸。  
克劳德是来不及的，但他不相信。他要让自己赶上，他本该有能力去保护重要的人的。  
他知道诺克提斯每下愈况的身体情况，水晶和诺克提斯之间的联系变得微弱不堪，战斗总会令诺克提斯极度消耗魔法，精疲力竭。  
他劝说自己的爱人留在家中，但是诺克提斯不知道如果这样自己还能做些什么。就在诺克提斯终于妥协选择在家里留守几天时，暴雨引起的洪水迫使城市外的兽群偏离了原本生存的区域，和城市边缘的人们发生冲撞，就这样闯入城中攻击起城里的人。  
克劳德和同伴们忙于战斗和驱赶，这也让他无力赶过去阻止想要协助他们的诺克提斯。在自己声音没法传达过去的距离下，他眼睁睁看着诺克提斯冲入空中的兽群，阻挡俯冲向地面人群的巨鸟，却在短短几分钟后就因无法顺利释放出魔法后从空中掉落。  
克劳德唯一能做的就是全力赶过去，阻止对方坠地身亡。  
正是这时候，光却从诺克提斯体内诞生，从他的胸口开始往外蔓延出蚕丝般的银色波浪。好比水晶的光泽，把他的身体如蚕蛹一样裹紧，化作飘落的羽毛般缓缓沉向地面。  
鸟类的巨兽被光惊扰，振翅逃走。克劳德跃上搭建起的高架，冲入还没修建完的高楼顶部。  
光像是花苞，看到他的抵达后便慢慢绽放，分离开的光微弱的消失，把露出的王子送到他的手中。  
可是诺克提斯变得不一样了。他变得年轻，幼小，如同只有五六岁，被克劳德一只手臂就能抱住。  
他身上的衣服也不同了，合身的大小…克劳德猜测这是水晶做的，这也许是诺克提斯小时候的形象。可是克劳德不知道那个世界的水晶为什么这样做，但这也许是保护诺克提斯的方法，毕竟他的爱人还活着。

幼小的诺克提斯什么也不记得。不记得这个世界，不记得曾经的世界，不记得自己成长后的死亡，不记得认识的同伴。他对着一群人的目光慌乱又害怕，五岁心智的男孩哭了出来，最后在蒂法和克劳德的安抚下好不容易才冷静。  
可是他却记得克劳德，但却不记得克劳德对他来讲那么特殊。  
等克劳德询问他为什么记得自己，记得关于自己的什么时候，男孩又为难起来。他很难回答，不知道怎么表述，随后他像是回答不出来老师问题的学生，委屈的望着青年询问，“我回答不出来的话，就不会得到帮助吗？”  
克劳德愣住半晌，随后认真的告诉他担心的不会发生，自己肯定会帮助他。  
“我们当然会帮助你，诺克特，”蒂法抚摸着男孩的后背承诺到。  
诺克提斯思考了一会，接着回答说他也不知道为什么认识克劳德。但是他就是认识。他认为他们过去是朋友，虽然不记得做朋友时都做了什么，可是他觉得克劳德一定是朋友，毕竟他的感觉就是这样的。  
这是残存的记忆吗？还是水晶为他留下的呢？这里没人能回答这个问题，然而他会对克劳德赶到亲近是最大的安慰，他又可以信赖的存在，即使克劳德此时无法讲出来他们朋友以上的关系。  
不用质疑，最后照顾诺克提斯的工作只能落在克劳德头上。当小男孩因为眼前的那群大人而缩在克劳德怀中时，这件事就注定了。  
随后要把诺克提斯的事情解释给丹泽尔和马琳听本以为很难，可是两个孩子都知道诺克提斯来自另一个世界，被奇妙的力量带来这里。因此等到经历了这么多事情的孩子们听了诺克提斯的情况下，他们表现得比大人们预期的要冷静，更能接受。  
或许诺克提斯现在毋庸置疑就是个货真价实的小孩子，所以马琳与丹泽尔很容易让对他重新认识与亲近，用孩童的天真给他敞开心扉。丹泽尔甚至还借给了他几件衣服，即使那对于诺克提斯有些大。  
而诺克提斯知道自己情况也是在这一天，因为他什么也想不起来。当他知道自己本应该二十岁的时候，他脑袋放空了好几秒，随后他像是放弃了一样接受了这件事，毕竟这是他询问大人后能得到的唯一解答。  
可惜他不记得水晶做了什么，甚至他不清楚水晶是什么。但是这无法阻止小孩子的好奇心，他更在意二十岁的自己是什么样子。毕竟他现在是个十足的五岁孩子，这一切听起来就像预测未来一般不可思议。

“我可以不吃它吗？”始终都没有叉起小番茄吃掉的诺克提斯，拨弄着盘子里最后的这颗蔬菜，不好意思的征求在场人的同意。  
他变得非常礼貌和懂事，腼腆和直接。虽还是不喜欢吃蔬菜，却已经不会和长大后那样随便决定后剩下，而是履行小孩子会有的行为，征求大人的同意。但这可能是因为他对眼前的人都不熟悉，所以才会出于礼貌进行了询问。  
这正是证明了水晶给诺克提斯留下的都是幼年时的习惯。但诺克提斯不记得曾经世界的事情，也没询问过自己的父母是谁，他全心全意相信自己是从二十岁变成这样的，没有怀疑过克劳德的话。  
“可以。”  
“不可以。”  
克劳德和蒂法的回答相撞，两个大人一时半会陷入尴尬，彼此交换了一个眼神。  
蒂法已经在不确定诺克提斯何时会恢复的情况下，把诺克提斯当作小孩子一样照顾。而克劳德则继续在意这诺克提斯身为自己恋人的事实，对他的放纵和宠溺都是以大人的角度，并不去过多管教。  
克劳德知道这不行，因为诺克提斯每个行动，每句话，每个思考的方式都停留在小的时候。他即使再怎么努力也无法掩盖他幼稚的行为，没有一点恢复的迹象。至少现在克劳德需要照顾他，也需要把以他的状况出发。  
“就一颗。努力一下的话，一口就能吃完。”克劳德更改了想法，给出鼓励。诺克提斯很听劝，即使他满脸不情愿，还是和吃药一样把小番茄塞进嘴里。克劳德抚摸了他的头，一句“做得很好”埋藏了千万句话。

克劳德不可能每时每刻都陪着诺克提斯，他需要继续做他的工作，也需要寻找让诺克提斯变回来的方法。不过后者始终没有头绪，就连爱丽丝的生命之泉也没有给予回应。  
诺克提斯会跟马琳和丹泽尔玩，他现在是个真正的五岁孩童，和小孩子们玩耍再理所当然不过。看着他的时候，就会令人忘记他曾经已经成年，曾经已经死过一次。  
等克劳德回到第七天堂时，诺克提斯就会和其他两个孩子一样开心的跑来迎接他。诺克提斯会好奇的询问克劳德去了哪里，哪里是个什么地方，即使他曾经同克劳德一起去过不止一次。  
克劳德没有办法，他不擅长描述，但还是会粗略的回答问题。他避免高速诺克提斯曾经一起去时经历的细节，可知道自己发生了什么的诺克提斯却总是会问他“我也去过吗”之类的事，克劳德没发撒谎，那时候诺克提斯就会因为自己忘记而感到失落。  
他曾经询问克劳德可不可以带他一起出门，可是却被拒绝了。这不是一个五岁孩子可以承受的长途跋涉，路上太过危险。  
小王子目前使不出来任何王之力，甚至感觉他不记得该如何使用。他变得和普通孩子没有两样，手无寸铁，幼小无助。  
但是他还是会在意自己原本的事情，会为自己不能像其他人说的那样召唤出武器而困惑。

那日晚上，小小的诺克提斯趴在床上，从被窝里露出脑袋，不着急睡觉。他好奇的盯着正打算上床的克劳德，不知道有什么兴趣，意志看着。  
据说他们曾经经常一起睡，诺克提斯却不记得自己总是睡在床的右边。  
“克劳德…他们说我是从另一个世界被水晶送过来的，是真的吗？”  
克劳德停下了手里的动作，显得有点紧张和吃惊，但是他没让小孩子发现。不过面对诺克提斯满是寻求答案的眼神，克劳德不太会撒谎，他只能故作漫不经心的揭开被子，坐到了诺克提斯旁边。  
“嗯。”克劳德只是点点头。  
得到肯定答案的诺克提斯立刻爬了起来，从被窝里挪到了克劳德身边，“在那边有我的原本的家人和朋友吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“水晶会突然送我回去吗？”  
“…不知道。”  
克劳德艰难的说了谎，因为他知道诺克提斯回不去，因为诺克提斯在那个世界里已经牺牲了。  
“克劳德去过那个世界吗？”  
“没有。”  
诺克提斯安静下去，像是寻找什么一样，蓝色的眼睛没有目的的落在自己的手中。  
克劳德不知道说些什么，也不知道是谁提到的。也许是马琳或者丹泽尔，一切都可能是个意外。  
克劳德曾经从诺克提斯口中听说了那边的一切，从他的父亲到他的国家在到他的结局，这一切说给眼前五岁的诺克提斯有些太过残酷。  
“怎么了？”克劳德望向低下去的小脑袋。说不定诺克提斯还期望着水晶可以送他回去那个世界，去看看那边的朋友，还相信自己的父母活着。  
但是出乎意料的是，等男孩抬起头后，却说了毫不相干的话。  
“今晚可以和克劳德你一起睡吗？”说完话的男孩有点不好意思，像是觉得自己还没长大一样撒着娇，“就是去你那边睡。”  
明明是一张床，但这个空间如今对诺克提斯缩小的身体显得太大。他有自己的一小半边空间，一个枕头，一床被子，却使他觉得距离克劳德有些远。  
克劳德没有拒绝的理由，毕竟曾经他们就如此靠近。  
等克劳德躺下后，双臂间张开的空间里挤入了一个小小的身躯。克劳德有了怀念的感觉，他怀念本属于诺克提斯的拥抱，亲吻，头发的味道。还有那些无法诉说的夜晚里的碰触，声音，和害羞的画面，  
“现在…”  
细小的话语微弱的打断了涌入克劳德脑中的回忆，小手抓住了克劳德的衣服。迷迷糊糊的男孩还在想着今日听到的故事，可是他的记忆中留在身边的现在仅有克劳德。  
“我只要克劳德就好。”  
他没想过回去，虽然他好奇，但是他幼稚无知的内心仍然有着害怕。可能等到他回复称原本的样子，会为自己幼稚的想法后悔，会想念那边尚在的挚友们，但此时无法责备责备一无所知的他。  
可不管如何，克劳德都对这样的话感到意外。胸口却被埋头钻怀里的男孩紧紧枕着，他稍微挪开了一丁点距离腾叫对方呼吸的空间，生怕自己的心跳传入其耳中。  
“我在。现在睡吧，诺克特，”金发青年只留下这句话，催着怀里的人入睡。  
他宝石般特殊的双眸在黑暗中看着远方，透过黑暗瞧着对面空掉的枕头。随后他收拢健硕的双臂，把太过脆弱的恋人护在身旁，而鼻尖下那柔软的发旋仍有着他熟悉的味道。

没有接到订单工作的某日，克劳德带着诺克提斯去了教堂。  
砸出来的巨坑，生命之泉，还有残留的花和漂浮的花瓣，以及那把破坏剑。  
克劳德并没有特别的目的，他只是来这里寻求一丝平静，花点时间陪着诺克提斯，来到这里想想这一切的未来该怎么办。  
他不善于陪小孩子玩，不过小王子也没有勉强他。五岁的男孩更加单纯和活泼，只要被周围吸引，他就可以自己和自己玩得起劲，单纯满足和安心于克劳德的监护。  
时不时诺克提斯会因发现吸引自己的事物而回头找克劳德，一副什么都想说什么都想分享的表情，善良的眼睛里都是光。而克劳德就坐在残存的木地板旁，冲他淡淡一笑当作回应，随后目光停留在折射着波光的水面上。  
在他晃神那刻，倒影里寻到了身边的影子。小王子跑过的木地板发出砰砰的响声，随后背着手停到他的身侧。  
男孩用鞋尖不好意思的点了点地面，接着鼓起勇气后叫了青年的名字。  
“克劳德，我听他们说…”又犹豫了一下，像是在思考后面话语的意思，“原本的我和你的关系是…恋人。”  
有点像是疑问句，五岁的孩子还不能很理解吧？  
然而小孩又像是知道真相后对现状感到惋惜，怯懦又认真的征求对方的答案。  
“是真的吗？”  
克劳德愣在原地，一时之间未能回过神。他大脑疯狂的转着，猜测谁告诉的。是不是蒂法，猜测是不是尤菲，也可能还是马琳和丹泽尔。可是这些都无关紧要，这终究成为了他必须面对的问题，而这也是个事实，诺克提斯迟早会知道。  
克劳德当然不可能否认，即使眼前是个五岁的孩子，但也的确是原本的二十岁青年。他早就想说出来的话，不过是被对方先问了而已。  
“是真的，”克劳德承认，平静的端详着熟悉又陌生的年幼者。  
可没想到对方笑了。  
或许此时此刻的诺克提斯还无法真的理解“恋人”的含义，然而他却懂得这是特别的关系。他为自己与克劳德之间的距离没有改变而开心，也为能够比他以为的要更紧密而欣喜。  
被留在原本年龄中的男子垂下眼眸，不知该为此开心还是无奈。他寻求的平静现在起了波澜，而他永远不清楚水晶怎么想的，何时对方可以恢复，可是这件事能是个头。  
“克劳德。”  
克劳德抬起了头。  
稚嫩的笑容靠近，蓝色的眼睛带着光辉。  
弯腰的小王子害羞的背起手，弯下腰，像是偷吃糖果一样给了他一个吻。  
大胆，有勇气。  
亲在了嘴唇上。  
身为成年人的克劳德吃了一惊，睁大那双碧蓝的双眸盯着起身后有点期待他反应的男孩，不知所措。  
“听说恋人之间会这样做，”诺克提斯讲的时候像是答对了一道题，等着被克劳德表扬，心满意足极了。  
这不能算是错误，也不能算是出格。克劳德抬手牵过男孩，但是无法做出更多回应，却有了一丝安稳。  
“是的”，他回答。  
那的确是属于诺克提斯本该会和他有的一切，只不过现在还需要点时间。最后他安抚男孩的亲吻只落在额头，金色睫毛下祈祷这时间在恋人的身上流动的快一点点。

**Author's Note:**

> 【梦只有这么点，但其实梦里的教堂还好好的，所以还是没有被砸出来时，只是开着花的样子。当时小小诺克提斯在花丛里玩，克劳德坐在花丛一旁他曾经留守过的地方。然后诺克提斯过去时，是抱着手，手里拿着花，然后亲吻了他】


End file.
